


It's a Love Story!

by Dogsled



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blogging, Charlie Ships It, Friendship, In-Universe Supernatural Novels, M/M, Metafiction, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsled/pseuds/Dogsled
Summary: "I know what you’re thinking. “Supernatural is a story about two brothers on the road fighting monsters every week, it’s not a love story.” And I mean. Wow. You’re breaking my heart. Isn’t there enough room for it to be about more than one thing? I mean, these are Sam and Dean’s lives, right? Would you want that to be all your life is about? I don’t have siblings, but I’m pretty sure that if I did, I’d want to spend time with people other than them sometimes. Maybe I dream about settling down with a nice girl and having, you know, a whole lot of cat babies. Or a goat. Or a donkey called Paxton."--Destiel from the perspective of one Charlie Bradbury, lesbian queen of meta.





	It's a Love Story!

So what’s a girl to do when she finds out that her new (crazy persistent showing up at all the worst moments ever) friends brothers are the heroes of some really dodgy young adult sci-fi/fantasy novels? Take one guess, right? I mean that’s some kind of meta madness right there. It’s enough to have you wondering whether you’re in the Matrix too, you know? What if this is actually a  _TV show_  about two hunter brothers who have books written about their lives by someone who turns out to be God? And then there’s me, and I read the books, and—

 

Well, that’s not really the point, is it? Here I am. I’m telling a story, too. Is this the real life or is it just fantasy? Hey, if Dean gets to make classic rock references then so can I. The greatest story ever told, right? It is and it isn’t. Because even if the gloves are off, now, and we have all this free will that we supposedly didn’t have before (and if that doesn’t give you a existential crisis then nothing else will), then the story was still sort of set up to go a specific way.

 

I don’t know whether Sam and Dean read the novels. Maybe they did, maybe they didn’t. I kinda think that if they did they’d just get what they thought they wanted out of them anyway. Sam would read over the emotional bits without really taking them in, and Dean would skim for all the cool stuff where he kills the MOTW. That’s cool. But it doesn’t really get to what the books are about.

 

It’s a love story, you see.

 

I know what you’re thinking. “Supernatural is a story about two brothers on the road fighting monsters every week, it’s not a love story.” And I mean. Wow. You’re breaking my heart. Isn’t there enough room for it to be about more than one thing? I mean, these are Sam and Dean’s lives, right? Would you want that to be all your life is about? I don’t have siblings, but I’m pretty sure that if I did, I’d want to spend time with people other than them sometimes. Maybe I dream about settling down with a nice girl and having, you know, a whole lot of cat babies. Or a goat. Or a donkey called Paxton.

 

There’s enough room in my life for Harry Potter and Game of Thrones, okay, I’m not going to get in one lane and stay there. No matter how dragonfire hot Dani is, Hermione’s always going to be my research queen, but I can love them both just the same. Just for different…reasons.

 

So Supernatural can be a story about two brothers.  _And_  it can be a love story.

 

Do you know how it described Castiel in those first scenes? You want to read an excerpt? Okay, cool. Now remember, we’re reading Dean’s POV.

 

 

> _“Even though he was from_ _Kansas_ _, Dean had never found himself directly in the path of a tornado. There had been a hurricane, once, on a case in Florida, but it had weakened to a tropical storm by the time it blew over their motel, and the worst it did was blow off a few of the shingles. This was different. After hours of waiting, this felt more like_ something coming _, and both he and Bobby went on high alert at once._
> 
> _“Wishful thinking, but maybe it’s just the wind.”_
> 
> _“The wind” made all the lightbulbs in the barn explode like bottles on a shooting range. Then it blew open the barn door, ripping the barricade clean in half in the process. The creature – whatever it was – didn’t even touch it, striding inside with purpose, and Dean didn’t hesitate: the second he had a clear shot, he took it._
> 
> _Bullets didn’t work. The creature kept on coming, until Dean could clearly see that it was, in fact, an accountant. He was blowing holes in an accountant. Instinct screaming_ demon _, he grabbed for the demon killing knife amongst their stash of weapons, and turned back just in time to watch the accountant size him up with impossibly wide blue eyes, lips parted as though in wonder._
> 
> _After everything he’d been through: after the last few days, after Hell, Dean was pulling no punches. This creature had burned out Pamela’s eyes; it was bad news, and Dean had to kill it._
> 
> _“Who are you?”_
> 
> _“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition,” replied the accountant._
> 
> _“Yeah, thanks for that,” Dean uttered, measuring the distance in his head, already planning the way he’d have to strike to land a killing blow to the creature’s chest. He lunged the second he’d finished speaking, sank the blade, and then sprang back, expecting the accountant to strike back._
> 
> _All he did was look at him with those impossibly blue eyes, before casually removing the blade and dropping it to the floor. For all the good it had done, Dean might as well have hit him with a John McCain bumper sticker. The far-too-pretty accountant didn’t even bother to look offended, and when Bobby took a swing at him with a tire iron a moment later, he combined Jackie Chan and Mr. Spock into one totally badass move and dropped him to the floor with not much more than a single touch._
> 
> _“We need to talk, Dean,” insisted the accountant, glancing at Bobby as though to strengthen his resolve. “Alone.”_
> 
> _Dean knew when he was out of moves. He hated it, but he knew when to keep his mouth shut. The kung fu accountant had his full attention.”_

 

 

Hey, so. It’s trashy, right? But did you notice that Dean was paying extra attention to how pretty Cas was like straight away?  _Straight away_. I mean. Okay.

 

But that’s books, right? I mean it’s always “ _Castiel was standing just a little too close, so close that Dean could smell the scent of ozone wafting off him_ ”, and the scene in the kitchen? “H _e was strikingly fierce, oozing power in a way that had Dean’s knees trembling, tempted to reach out and take hold of the basin just to stay on his feet_ ”. Oh my God, the scene in the alleyway totally changed my life. I mean. Read the books, okay? It’s all right there.

 

It doesn’t really get serious for a while, though. I mean, it does and it doesn’t. Edlund – I mean  _God_  – throws all kinds of stuff in there over the years. (There’s this one time after Leviathan Cas walks into a lake that Dean just looks at a blue lake and gets all mushy about it, and let’s not forget the time that the original text said “I love you” and the editor freaked and edited it out.) Honestly.

 

But I get it. I mean it’s a better love story because of all the waiting. It’s  _heartbreaking_ , but it sort of makes it more real, you know? Love isn’t straightforward. Okay, maybe for some people. Maybe the whole love at first sight thing is real. Maybe some people fall in with their highschool honeys and they were just super lucky that their soulmate happened to be one of sixty people who happened to be the same age as them at senior prom. What do I know? I’m not exactly a traditional love story sort of girl, and it’s not for want of trying.

 

Sometimes love stories take a little longer than that. Sometimes there are hurdles. Sometimes you’ve got broken people who are afraid to open up and let someone into their hearts. Those people deserve love too, right? Those people deserve to eventually, after a decade or so, have a happy ending, especially if they saved the world a whole bunch of times first. Some people rage all over the end of the Harry Potter novels, but whatever. Okay, so he doesn’t end up with Hermione (which is totally wrong, by the way, on so many levels), but at least you know everyone’s happy. And sure, it’s a bit fucked up that ‘ _happy_ ’ only means in a heteronormative marriage with a bunch of kids, but that’s a whole other blog post. I’m going off topic, aren’t I?

 

Destiel, right?

 

So I read the books. Some were worse than others. It watered down some stuff which I’m pretty sure could have been expanded on somewhere, but it’s not like God was getting well paid for writing pulp fiction, right? But you’d have to be blind not to notice that Dean was at least  _attracted_  to Cas. Sam never looks at him the way Dean does. The only thing Sam ever describes him as is ‘short’, though there was that whole scene where he noticed that Cas never talked directly to him when Dean was in the room with them, which. Wow. That’s not subtext, baby, that’s right there in the text.

 

Anyway, so there I am  _trying_  to get Dean to play along with a dressing room montage scene, and maybe just a little bit trying to get a rise out of him, if you know what I mean (I may be a lesbian, but I’m still a  _woman_ , I can enjoy making guys uncomfortable, esp. if they’re bffs for life). Nothing. Nada. There’s something nice about that too, it makes a girl feel safe. Anyway, I thought: “perfect moment to bring up Cas, right?” So I happen to mention how dreamy he is, and Dean squirms…

 

You had to see it, seriously. It was awesome.

 

You know what’s great about watching romance happen to other people? It’s that moment when they finally get it. Dean hasn’t got it yet. But until he does it’s going to be amazing. Crazy subtext, romantic gestures, maybe even a mixtape? Insert dreamy dramatic sigh here. And now I’m part of the club I get to see it all up close and personal.

 

I couldn’t wait to meet him. I mean, you would, wouldn’t you? I knew Sam and Dean pretty well by then, but Castiel was a whole other matter. The way he was described in the book you’d think he was totally otherworldly, right? Dean and Sam always make it clear how totally  _other_  he is in their descriptions of him, even if he is just dressed like Heaven’s accountant. But it’s Dean’s descriptions that deliver so much expectation, you know? He’s crazy about him. The later books, the ones that never got published, they’re full of so much… Ugh. And Dean’s inability to communicate at all is just so crazy maddening.

 

And then after the Apocalypse you get Cas’ point of view. It’s so fascinating, really, and even if you don’t get to see inside his head, really, it’s clear where all his motivations are. I wonder whether Sam and Dean have read any of the later books. Maybe they didn’t need to.

 

So! I met him! I came down the stairs in the bunker one day and he was just  _there_ , you know, and he was everything that Dean said he was. I mean he  _did_  look like an accountant. But he also had those incredible blue eyes, and such a friendly face and smile. I just wanted to cuddle him all up. And he fixed my carpal tunnel, but big deal, right, because he looked at me and he totally knew that I knew all about him and his feelings and stuff. Hell, maybe he knew about the fanfiction I wrote that one time, too. Not that I would ever write dirty gay fanfic about my best real life buddies or anything.

 

So. So he looks at me, and did I mention he has the most incredible blue eyes? I wish we could have sat and talked about all the things he knew I knew. I could have helped him out! But anyway, I talked to him about Dean, and you could see it in his face the moment he started hardcore worrying about Dean. Cas loves him, and maybe he doesn’t even know it yet, but that’s all just part of the melodrama.

 

The thing is…

 

The thing is I haven’t had a family for the longest time. Dean is the closest thing I have to a real brother, and he’s incredible. Really. He was there for me in the hardest times, and I’d do anything for him, even lie to his face if I have to. I couldn’t fix it for my parents, but maybe I can fix it for him and Sam--and for Castiel.  Maybe it’s selfish of me, but I think we could really be a family, the four of us hunting things, hanging out in the bunker, looking up spells in books and occasionally knocking back a beer. It was so nice, the time I got to spend with them: Team Free Will, you know?

 

I want Dean to be  _happy_  more than anything. The whole time in the books you’re aware of how sad the boys are, but Dean way more than Sam. Dean hurts more than he ever lets on. He’s like Snape, right? All the time he was in love, and it’s only at the end that you find out how awful his story really is. But everyone deserves to be loved, like I said. I think Dean could really be happy with Cas. In fact, if that isn’t where the story’s going I’ll eat my hat. Actually, no, but only because it’s a collector’s item.

 

I want Dean to get together with Castiel at the end. Is that crazy? If I had a brother, I’d want him to be my macho but gay friend who’s in love with an angel accountant. It’s totally cool. And I want them to get married in a chapel, so I can be their flower girl. I’d be an awesome flower girl. I’d throw all the flowers, and look hotter than the “bride” in all the photos. And wouldn’t their wedding just be the cutest thing ever?

 

Chuck, if you’re listening, would you make my wish come true?

**Author's Note:**

> All meta in this work is just for fun, please don't break my balls over it.


End file.
